fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Woodsman (Video Game)
The Woodsman, called "Woody" for short, is a Fable featured in The Wolf Among Us. He is a drunk with a history of violence, and is initially thought to be closely connected to the murder of Faith. Background He and Bigby have a centuries-old history of fighting, and the Woodsman is the first hostile character encountered by the sheriff in the game. The Woodsman is beating Faith, but later proclaims his innocence when she is found dead. He also has an entry in the Book of Fables. He later explains that the prostitute who would usually visited him was Lily, and she was willing to give him credit if he was short on cash, but on that night Faith covered for her, and she was not willing to make the same kind deal with him. Combined with the facts that the Woodsman was both broke and very drunk that night, he flew off the handle and assaulted her. In a twist of irony, the Woodsman drunkly tells Bigby when their first meeting happened, he initially wasn't there to save Red Riding Hood or her grandmother; instead, he was there to rob them and found the wolf there instead. His demeanor while telling the story, indicates that he is full of self-loathing over the fact that he has been hailed as a hero after the event. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith At the start of the game, Sheriff Bigby Wolf gets a call from Toad about The Woodsman making a lot of ruckus and damaging the apartment. He is then shown assaulting Faith, and when told to stop, engages in a fight with Bigby. This fight ends with both of them going out the window, and the Woodsman getting an axe shoved into his head. Faith begins to work the axe deeper in his head, and Bigby can choose whether to stop her or to let her keep going. He then, presumably, runs off to the Trip Trap, and is not seen again until Bigby enters the bar later on. He tells Bigby that he was there to rob Riding Hood rather than save her, but Bigby was already in the bed. Bigby then informs him of the murder of Faith, but the Woodsman claims he had nothing to do with it. Grendel, who is defending Woody, starts a fight with Bigby, which ends in Bigby winning and tearing off Gren's left arm (Determinant). After the altercation, Tweedledee steps in the bar, and upon realizing Bigby is there, tries to run, which Woodsman who also sees this opportunity to escape. Bigby then has to choose who to arrest. In-Game Decision (Arrest Dee) If you decide to arrest Dee, Bigby catches him and pins him against a wall while the Woodsman escapes through what is assumed to be the backdoor. (Arrest Woodsman) If you decide to arrest the Woodsman, Bigby catches him and pins him against a wall while Dee escapes through the exit of the Trip Trap. Bigby marches Woody back to the Woodlands, but upon seeing the police lights around the entrance, secures him to a light post and goes to investigate. Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors If Bigby arrested the Woodsman, he is heard deliriously singing to himself when Bigby and Crane return to the Woodlands. They walk to the basement to find Bluebeard sharpening a knife while Woody is strapped to a chair. Crane grows angry at Bluebeard for using violence, and they step aside to let Bigby handle the questioning. Through either peaceful or violent means, Bigby gets Woody to reveal that he was fighting with Faith because the prostitute he normally got, Lily, usually comped him the cost of their sessions. When Faith, refused to, he was set off and started beating on her. He then regretfully admits that Lily was the sister of Holly, the Trip Trap's owner and bartender. He begs Bigby not to tell her and Grendel, thinking that they wouldn't understand. At that point, Crane or Bluebeard will confront Bigby over their diagreements with his interrogation tactics. If Bigby was violent, Crane will demand that he stop, leading to Bigby pinning him against the wall and threatening to punch him. If Bigby was peaceful, Bluebeard will push him out of the way and start beating on Woody. Bigby, in turn, pulls him away and the two start brawling. Regardless, Snow then arrives and demands to know what is going on, stunning all of them into silence. If Dee was arrested instead of Woody, he can be observed drinking by himself in the Magic Mirror after TJ is questioned. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile The Woodsman appears in the Trip Trap with the drugged Holly and Grendel. When Bigby arrives, he hears Woody and Gren arguing about Woody waking Holly. After announcing his arrival, Gren lets Bigby in. If Bigby previously arrested Woody, he explains that Snow let him out of jail as there was no real need for him to be there. He then explains that Swineheart gave his two compatriots painkillers, which caused Holly to fall asleep and Gren to become high. Woody displays concern for Gren, who repeatedly ignores his advice of getting some rest and not drinking. Gren grows increasingly hostile towards Woody, and after the three have a toast to Lily, he punches Woody in the face, demanding that he stops pestering him. The two begin brawling, and Bigby can either break it up or wait it out. Gren reveals that he and Holly found out that the Woodsman was sleeping with Lily behind their backs, and continually berates him doing so knowing how angry it would make Holly. Eventually, Woody has enough and starts to walk out. Bigby can stop and defend him or ask him a question before he leaves. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Woody has his axe stolen and finds out that it was taken to The Lucky Pawn.Woody then starts to argue with the Lucky Pawns owner,the jersey devil,which leads to the two of them fighting just as bigby walks through the door. You can choose weather to restrain woody or the jersey devil.any choice will lead to jersey devil reverting to his true form and attacking bigby.while bigby and jersey devil are fighting,woody finds his axe which had been returned to the store by bloody mary,he then uses it to strike the jersey devil in the head and bigby then has a choice to stop woody or let him carry on the assault.Woody keeps the axe hovering above the jersy devils neck as bigby interrogates him.after getting the answers he wants bigby and woody step out into the street,woody being happy that he has his axe back,asks bigby for a cigarette,you can chose if you give him one or not.as a taxi pulls up for bigby woody says goodbye and walks off down the street with his axe over his shoulder.if you want to you can call after and ask him a question,he will give a different answer to each one Book of Fables Entry The Woodsman is one of the few men who went toe to toe with Bigby in his Black Forest days and lived to tell the tale. In an attempt to save Little Red Riding Hood, he split the great wolf's belly open with his axe, filled him full of rocks, and threw the beast into a river. To his dismay his popularity faded. Even his name is forgotten, and he is only known as The Woodsman. Category:Book of Fables Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Characters